sonic underverse
by turbo soic 333
Summary: (en esta historia se intenta conectar la historia de sonic underground con la de los videojuegos) ya casi es hora: los 3 erizos hermanos han cumplido los 14 años, sonic, manic y sonia pronto encontraran a su madre y derrotaran a robotnick, sin embargo el no se rendira asi de facil, antes de derrotarlo tendran que enfrentarse a una nueva maquina, e incluso quizas, reiniciar todo
1. Chapter 1

Sonic underverse

By turbo soic 333

Todos los personajes registrados que son mencionados aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, este texto tiene como único objetivo entretener

**Episodio 1: en la base**

Manic: veamos, el código es 1-4-3-9-5, ok chicos, la clave para ingresar a la base de datos es 14395

Sonic: 5 dígitos, ¿no seria mucho como para que robotnick lo recordara?

Sonia: Sonic esto es serio, si hacemos esto bien finalmente destruiremos la base principal de robotnick

Sonic: como sea

Sonia: ok, recapitulemos el plan: Sonic distraerá a todos los robots que estén de guardia, si es necesario destruye algunos

Manic: luego nosotros 2 entramos, cada uno de nosotros se fija en una de las 2 computadoras principales, ingresamos al sistema y lo programamos para autodestruirse

Sonic: luego yo me aseguro de despejar el camino y salimos de aquí a la velocidad del sonido, ¿Qué esperamos? Iniciemos de una vez

Sonia: Sonic espera

Sonic salio disparado a hacer lo que le tocaba

Sonia: odio cuando hace eso

Manic: bueno ahora que inicio la misión mejor nos apresuramos

Sonic llego a la entrada de la base y se paro frente a uno de los robots

Sonic: oye amigo, ¿tengo que recordarte tu trabajo?

(Identificando: Sonic hedgehog: (prioridad numero 1: atraparlo)

El robot intento dispararle a Sonic pero el se hizo a un lado

Sonic: genial, veo que me recuerdas

Robot: atrapar hedgehog

La alarma sonó y todos los robots guardias se concentraron en Sonic

Sonia: perfecto, entremos

Manic y Sonia entraron a la base y se fueron por 2 corredores distintos que llevaban a 2 computadoras principales

Sonia: ok Manic, ya ingrese el código, ahora ¿Dónde lo programo para autodestrucción?

Manic: busca en funciones principales, posiblemente este en una de las áreas escondidas de la computadora

Sonia: ok

Mientras tanto:

Robotnick: ustedes 2 son los peores caza recompensas que han trabajado para mi, durante años no han podido atrapar a esos erizos

Sleet: perdón su majestad, pero hacemos todo lo que podemos, además, somos nosotros los que salimos lastimados

Robotnick: ¿como les explico que no me importa lo que les pase a ustedes? solo quiero que capturen a esos erizos como sea y les advierto que si vuelven a fallar no solo los robotizare sino que también probare en ustedes todos los inventos que sean necesarios

Sleet: ok, ok, vamos corriendo a buscarlos

Dingo y sleet salieron corriendo de la habitación

Mientras tanto

Manic: ¿algún progreso hermana?

Sonia: no, aun nada, espera, Manic, ven a ver esto

Manic: ¿Qué quieres que ve…? O

En la computadora estaban los planos de algo parecido a una pistola extraña

Manic: ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Sonia: no lo se ¿tienes algún disco?

Manic: si, aquí tengo uno

Sonia: ok, comenzare a descargar los planos para que cyrus los investigue en la base

Manic: ok, mientras sigo con mi trabajo

Manic se puso denuevo a buscar mientras Sonia descargaba todo

Manic: finalmente logre entrar, veamos que hay

Un video comenzó a correr

Robotnick: hola erizos, ¿creyeron que seria así de fácil acabar con mi base? Pues todo esto es una trampa y han caído directo en ella, ahora ATRAPEN A LOS HEDGEHOGS

Una alarma comenzó a sonar

Los robots que perseguían a Sonic derepente lo comenzaron a ignorar y se dieron la vuelta dirigiéndose a la base

Sonic: hey, aun no termina el juego

Se paro enfrente de ellos pero ellos lo ignoraron y siguieron adelante

Sonic: esto no es bueno, espérenme hermanos, ya voy por ustedes

ACTION STAGE 1: BASE ESCAPE

Sonic comenzó a correr y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la base central, no tuvo tanto problema ya que ningún robot le estaba haciendo caso, el suelo comenzó a temblar y colapso con Sonic encima de el, por suerte cayo perfectamente en un trozo de este y comenzó a deslizarse en el, justo antes de caer por un orificio gigante en el suelo el salto y cayo perfectamente en un robot volador que estaba por allí, cuando el robot se acerco suficiente al suelo normal Sonic salto y volvió a comenzar a correr, alcanzo a rebasar a los robots detrás de el y entro por las puertas a lo que era una muralla gigante, comenzó a girar los engranes girando el mismo y la puerta se cerro no dejando pasar a los robots que se quedaron fuera, comenzó a correr denuevo cuando de pronto una esfera gigante naranja comenzó a perseguirlo

Sleet: hola denuevo erizo, nos encontramos denuevo

Sonic: sleet y dingo, típico, si quieren alcanzarme tendrán que ir más rápido que eso

Comenzaron a decender por una cuesta gigante

Sleet: ¿así es suficiente?

Sonic: no, pero es un buen intento

Sleet: ya me canse de esto, aplástalo de una vez dingo

Dingo: seguro

Sonic: como quieran

La esfera gigante, ósea dingo, comenzó a caer a mayor velocidad, aun así no lograba alcanzar a Sonic, comenzaba a acercarse cuando llegaron a la puerta de la base, dingo era muy grande para entrar así que bloqueo la entrada y ni el ni los robots lograron entras

Sonic: Manic, Sonia, ¿están bien?

Sonia: si, pero todo era una trampa

Manic: esta vez robotnick se nos adelanto

Sonic: no importa, ahora lo que importa es salir de aquí, dingo tapo la entrada

Sleet: puedes haber esquivado a dingo pero a mi no me esquivas

Sleet estaba dentro de un robot gigante que tenia dos piernas metálicas enormes y un rayo enfrente de el

Sleet: ahora prepárense para ser eliminados

Le intento dar a Sonic pero el lo esquivo y se hizo un hoyo en la pared

Sleet: o no

Sonic: ustedes adelántense, yo me encargo de este tipo

Sleet: este bien, si no logro acaba con los tres eliminare al más molesto de ellos

BOSS: BIG BAD W-0LF

El robot salto y se paro sobre una plataforma alta y comenzó a dispararle a Sonic, el lo esquivaba como podía aunque cada vez iban mas rápidos los disparos, Sonic se fijo que unos generadores gigantes rodeaban al robot y que las palancas para activarlos estaban cerca de el, encendió todos los láser y el robot tuvo que saltar para que no le dieran los rayos, sin embargo uno lo lastimo un poco y se tuvo que detener por un segundo, Sonic aprovecho y golpeo al robot en cierta esfera luminosa que tenia en el centro, esto pareció lastimar al robot

Sleet: o no

Sonic: o si

El robot se quedo quieto por el daño y Sonic aprovecho para conjurar a su guitarra y atravesar al robot con un rayo

Sleet: no, pagaras esto erizo, aaaaaaaaaaag

Sonic: el tiempo de jugar a terminado, te veo luego, tengo que ver que mi familia este bien

Sonic salio corriendo por el orificio donde escaparon Manic y Sonia y justo al salir el robot exploto

Sonia: ¿crees que Sonic esta bien?

Manic: eso espero

Sonic: hola ¿me extrañaron?

Sonia: Sonic

Manic: que bueno que estas bien hermano

Sonic: rápido, vámonos de aquí antes de que robotnick envíe más robots

Los 3 se dirigieron a la base principal de la resistencia, Sonic corriendo, Manic en su tabla voladora y Sonia en su moto, pero a lo lejos alguien observaba

?: El tiempo se acerca, pronto se cumplirá la profecía


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic underverse

By turbo soic 333

Todos los personajes registrados que son mencionados aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, este texto tiene como único objetivo entretener

**Episodio ****2: alto y roto**

Los tres hermanos entraron por una entrada secreta a lo que era la central principal de la resistencia

ADVENTURE FIELD: RESISTENCE CENTER

Manic y Sonia bajaron de sus vehículos y abrieron la puerta, ellos y Sonic entraron a la base y vieron a cyrus

Cyrus: chicos, que bueno que están bien, veo que no todo fue como lo planeamos

Sonia: si, resulto ser otra trampa de robotnick

Cyrus: pero ¿Cómo lo supo?

Manic: si lo supiéramos creo que habríamos podido hacer algo con respecto a eso, pero no

Cyrus: bueno es bueno ver que alcanzaron a escapar

Sonic: ¿oigan chicos no se supone que ustedes descubrieron algo?

Manic: o cierto, casi se nos olvida

insertaron el disco en el computador principal mostrando el diseño de la gran arma de robotnick en progreso

Cyrus: cielos, esa cosa es enorme  
Sonia: ¿podrías decirnos para que sirve chocando el diseño cyrus?

Cyrus: no lo creo chicos, esa cosa es impresionante pero podría ser cualquier cosa, desde un simple láser hasta una maquina robotizadota a distancia… robotizar… o casi olvido decirles, inteligencia dice que alguien descubrió como desrobotizar a cualquier persona  
Sonic: ¿Qué? no me digas que denuevo intentaran ese truco para estafar a la gente  
cyrus: yo estaba pensando lo mismo al principio, hasta que vi a un amigo que descubrí que era que inteligencia había encontrado a esa persona antes robotizada, aun así, el creador de esta tecnología se mantiene anónimo

Manic: ¿pero entonces que sigue? ¿Buscamos al creador o nos encargamos de descubrir que planea egg…? o perdón, es la costumbre  
cyrus: ¿Qué estabas apunto de decir manic?  
Sonic: no es nada cyrus, es un pequeño sobrenombre que le damos a robotnick a veces para reírnos un rato, lo llamamos eggman, jejeje  
cyrus: je, si, Tego que admitir que suena un poco gracioso, pero sigo preocupado por esto del arma  
Sonia: espera cyrus: haz acercamiento a ese punto

cyrus comenzó a hacer zoom en cierta parte del holograma

cyrus: o dios, es…  
Sonic: es un lugar para poner una esmeralda caos

Manic: la ultima vez que tuvimos problemas con una de esas cosas casi termina este lugar en un Apocalipsis  
Sonia: aun no comprendemos bien a las esmeraldas, necesitamos ayuda de un experto  
manic: o claro, un experto ¿y quien será ese experto?  
Sonic: creo que puedo resolverlo ¿y tú hermano?  
manic: claro

Sonic y manic: Sonia quiere ver a knuckles  
Sonia: hay chicos, ya les dije que solo es mi amigo

Manic: claro, un muy buen amigo  
Sonic: jejeje perdón hermana es solo que, las coincidencias son tan raras  
Sonic y manic: jajajajajajajajaja  
Sonia: huy, cyrus mejor dinos en que nave podemos salir, mis hermanos se están poniendo pesados

se abre la puerta superior de la base dejando salir una nave

Sonic: según el radar ya casi llegamos a la isla flotante  
manic: hem, chicos, deberían ver esto

en el radar se mostraban múltiples naves atacando la isla

Sonic: así que robotnick se adelanto, pues bien, es hora de mostrarle quienes ganan a quienes

Se abrió la compuerta de arriba de la nave y manic salio por esta con su tabla flotante

Sonic: ¿seguro que puedes solo?

Manic: no te preocupes, cuando vean estarán cayendo justo al mar de mobius

Sonic: ok, suerte hermano

ACTON STAGE: FLYGTH FIGTH 1

Manic saco una pistola que tenia en su chaleco y le comenzó a disparar a los robots que se le acercaban o a los que estaban a su alcance, una nave gigante de donde salían los robots se le comenzó a acercar e incluso le comenzaron a disparar lazers, por pura suerte alcanzaba a esquivarlos, decidió mejor acercarse a esa, se fijo que había una entrada principal a esa y decidió entrar, siguió un conducto hasta encontrarse con la fuente de poder central

Manic: me pregunto por que dejan estas cosas al alcance de cualquiera

Comenzaron a salir robots de todos lados del cuarto

Manic: bueno robotnick tampoco es tan tonto

Manic estaba esquivando todos los rayos y disparándole cuando podía a un robot o a la misma fuente de poder hasta el punto en que la fuente de poder exploto y la nave comenzó a caer, manic salio a toda velocidad de allí antes de que cayera con la nave, justo cuando logro salir de esta la nave choco contra otra nave causando que ambas explotaran

altavoces: atención, atención, la nave jefe a explotado, retirada, repito, retirada

Manic: misión cumplida, veamos como les fue a Sonic y a Sonia

Manic se acerco a la isla y aterrizo donde se fijo que estaba la nave estacionada, se bajo de su tabla y comenzó a caminar

Manic: Sonic, Sonia, Sonic, soniaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Manic cayo por un oyó hasta una red y quedo atrapado

Manic: perfecto, simplemente perfecto

3 personas se aceraron a la red

Knuckles: ¿manic?

Manic: knuckles, Sonia, Sonic, gusto verlos chicos


End file.
